Escherichia coil is a ubiquitous pathogen of man and animals causing a wide variety of diseases of clinical and economic importance. E. coli is the most frequent cause of urinary tract infections (UTI) causing the symptoms of acute and chronic cystitis, pyelonephritis, and asymptomatic bacteriuria (ABU). A general approach to this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,454,116 and 4,454,117 to Brinton.